


Bonne nuit

by BabyDracky



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira et Hikaru doivent s'affronter en final du championnant de Go pour jeunes professionnels. Ils ont décidé de ne pas mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Babel121 @ LJ @communauté Fais_1_voeu

C’était le moment qu’Hikaru préférait. Le coucher. Lorsque lui et Akira avaient terminé leurs obligations et qu’ils rejoignaient leur chambre, ensemble. Akira était un couche-tôt et Hikaru avait abandonné ses habitudes de couche-tard juste pour savourer ce moment privilégié ou Akira laissait tomber ses barrières défensives et son caractère timide et réservé et qu’il s’abandonnait sur son épaule pour y trouver chaleur et réconfort. Hikaru aimait cela par-dessus tout, être l’ancre stable d’Akira.  
Les doigts d’Akira dessinaient des arabesques complexes sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour dormir tôt mais comment dormir alors que le souffle chaud d’Akira était dans son cou et que ses doigts, agités, ne cessaient de s’exprimer dans une course folle.  
— Akira, lâcha-t-il, faisant mine de le gronder. Tu recommences !  
— Quoi ? lui répondit son petit ami et, sans même le regarder, Hikaru savait que ses joues s’étaient certainement empourprées d’une rougeur coupable.  
— Tu essaies de prévoir mes enchaînements pour notre partie de demain, l’accusa-t-il.  
— Non ! Pas du tout ! Je…  
Hikaru se contenta de l’interrompre d’un baiser sur le front. Akira se blottit un peu plus contre lui, laissant leurs jambes s’emmêler et gardant ses mains sagement nouées dans le t-shirt d’Hikaru.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les doigts toujours de marbre, ce fut au tour des orteils d’Akira de venir chatouiller les mollets d’Hikaru dans un ballet minutieusement orchestré.  
Hikaru soupira. C’était peine perdue.  
— Akira…  
— Désolé…  
— Je vais être obligé de sévir !  
Et c’est sur cette menace qu’Hikaru plaqua Akira sur le futon et qu’il fit endurer les pires supplices, de ses doigts impatients et de sa langue punitive, à ces pieds des plus chatouilleux.  
Demain serait une autre paire de manches, mais ce soir, Akira cèderait à ses offensives !


End file.
